W2H Dabbles
by k.l.martin
Summary: Just a bunch of dabbles of W2H. Not sure how many are going to be here. Maybe 10? Maybe 30? Who knows. Mainly Sockathan/Zackathan with a hint of Lilathan. DON'T SHIP YAOI, DON'T READ! Some dabbles may tie into each other. Filled with fluff, angst, murder, and supernatural.
1. Sorry For Everything

_Sometimes you've said I didn't listen to your words_  
_That I even made you cry_  
_Maybe I didn't show in every possible way_  
_how much I cared_

_I'm sorry for_  
_not being myself_  
_For everything_  
_ending this way_

_Maybe I, maybe you  
could make this change  
I'm sorry for...  
for everything.  
I wish that I  
could stop your tears  
from falling down._

Jonathan grabbed his headphones from the side table. Three hours had passed since Sock disappeared. Jonathan grumbled to himself about Sock before pulling off his hoodie-jacket and reaching for the remote. On the television flashed a picture of a knife and police tape over it with the news anchor stating something about a serial killer who seems to get the victims to kill themselves. His stomach twisted.

_Sock?_ he thought. _No, he isn't that smart._

He clicked the off bottom on the remote, turning the television screen off and moved toward the stairs.

He stopped and turned to look at the kitchen. The light was still on, indicating his mom was still busy paying the overdue bills. Jonathan closed his eyes and sighed. The stress his mom was under made him think. Should he get a job? It sure would help her with the bills.

A rumbling sound came from upstairs. Jogging quickly up the stairs, he found himself staring at his bedroom door. The rumbling came from inside his room. He opened the door to see Sock standing with a knife in his hand. Grace stood next to him, her hands on his shoulders. Jonathan moved toward Sock, taking his chin with his hand.

"Sock, what's going on? Why are you covered in blood?" His voice was cracking. Never since falling for Sock and then breaking up with him over the incident with Zack would he have imagined Sock acting like this.

"Why would _you_ care? It shouldn't matter to you what I do! You don't _care_ about me anyway!" Sock snapped back, not looking at him, but focusing on the faded green carpet.

There was regret in the demon's eyes; a type of pain that Jonathan couldn't understand. He looked up at Grace who shook her head. Sock broke from Jonathan's grip and floated up to the ceiling, disappearing into the attic. Grace gave a hefty sigh.

"Jonathan..."

"What's wrong with him? Why does he act like a baby over everything?"

"Jonathan! I'm trying to tell you about Sock!"

The blond teenager slightly cocked his head at Grace. "Oh... Go on then."

"Okay... You see, Sock never would have grown up to kill himself. He would never of have the urge to kill things if it wasn't for this one problem. Jonathan, Sock only kills because he was..."

She looked down at the floor, stabbing the toe of her tennis shoe into the fabric. Jonathan could only stare back in silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"Well, to continue then... I read all this on his file up in Heaven. Everything was so dark and dreadful for him. I'm surprised even made it to being in high school with what happened."

The floorboards creaked outside his bedroom door, causing the both of them to jump. A hand gripped his shoulder. He snapped his attention back to Grace to find her with her finger to her lips.

"Just ignore that sound. It most likely your mum goin' to bed." That relaxed him. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! In the place where Sock grew up, his neighbor always watched him. Staring at him with lust filled eyes. Of course, Sock was around five when this started happening."

Jonathan's eyes widened, his mouth dropping agate. The blond shook his head. "You're lying. There's no way that could be... Sock never spoke about anything like it." He put his hand to his chin.

"That's because Sock doesn't remember it. He basically blocked it out. Anyway, Sock found himself being babysat by this neighbor. At first there was no problems, and Sock would feel comfortable. Until one day... when the neighbor locked Sock in his bedroom and forced Sock to strip..." Grace shivered, her voice trembling.

Pulling his hand from his chin, he found himself sitting down on his bed, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Do you want me to continue?" she asked.

"Y-yes... but answer me one thing. Why do you know so much about Sock?"

Grace giggled. "The file from Heaven.I told you, silly. So, after striping Sock, he started..." She swallowed. "He started to force himself onto Sock. Touching him, kissing him, and even fingering and blowjobbing him."

"Wait, what?" Jonathan's head shot up and stared at Grace. "That can't be true! Sock would have to remember that!"

Grace shook her head. "I'm sorry. He doesn't. Sock erased it from his memory in some kind of way. But that only awakened the sleeping monster in his mind. He grew to become who he is today. The memory still haunts him. It will forever. Which is also how he came to kill his parents."

Tears dripped down her cheeks and onto her arms she wrapped around herself. Jonathan lowered his head.

_So, Sock was the victim of rape? Then that would explain why he was so hesitant to allow me to touch him._

Jonathan lifted his head and made a movement for his door when a loud crash echoed from downstairs. Grace slide up beside Jonathan.

"If you said that my mom was upstairs, then why are their noises coming from downstairs?"

"I dunno know..." she shrugs.

Reaching for the doorknob Jonathan swallows a large lump forming in his throat. He clutched the edge of his worn-out white shirt. The doorknob turned and Jonathan stepped out into the dark hallway. His mom's room was dark, indicating she wasn't in there. Quickly racing for the stairs, he took them two at a time and arrived near the kitchen. Another crash echoed. Definitely in there. Slowly, this time, he crept toward the kitchen.

Jonathan poked his head into the room. There stood his mother, in her work clothes and holding a kitchen knife. Her blue eyes were now the shade of lime green.

"Sock, is that you?"

His mom snapped her head up at him.

"Jonathan, sweetie, let Mommy make something to eat."

"No."

"What?" Sock was a surely convincing mom.

"Two reasons. First off, you're eyes are glowing green. Mom has blue eyes. Second off, she knows I don't say 'Mommy' anymore."

"Damn!" Sock snapped. "Whatever. Guess I still have to do it, even if you're in here."

Sock started to raise the knife, poising it to Jonathan's mom's chest.

"Sock, don't! Whatever you do, don't kill her."

"Too late! You'll now understand my pain!"

Jonathan moved forward, not afraid of the knife, and threw his arms around his mom.

"Sock, you stab her, you stab me first."

That stopped him. The demon lowered his arm and dropped the knife to the floor. The room remained silent for a few moments until Jonathan could feel tears falling on the top of his head. He looked up to see Sock crying.

"Sock, what's wrong?"

"You... Why are you doing this for me?"

"Sock, I love you. You know that."

Sock shoved him away, screaming, "Then why? Why did you do it?"

Jonathan cocked an eyebrow. The demon growled in annoyance.

_What's wrong with you?_ he wanted to ask, but the words didn't feel right. Instead, he responded with, "Sock, I don't know what's going on with you, but I know about your past. Everything. From the memory you don't want to remember to why you kill. I don't hate you, if that's what you mean."

"You don't get it!" Sock hollered. "You never will. You always think that you can get away with crap! You don't care for me! I always seem to the be the one who has to pick up the pieces of my heart when you shatter it! You're never there!"

The tears were now streaming down his cheeks. Sock gave another curse as he dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Sock..." Jonathan took a brave step forward. "Can you please leave my mom's body. It feels weird talking like this."

There came no reply from the demon until Sock slid out from inside his mother. She collapsed onto the floor, sound asleep. Sock looked straight at Jonathan.

"_That_ better?"

Jonathan nodded. "Now, you may not believe me, but I do love you. I love you very much. I don't know if it's when you started annoying me, or even when you started getting flirtatious with me, but I have loved you. You're the only one who makes me happy," Jonathan pleaded.

Sock lifted his eyes to meet Jonathan's. "What about your _Zack_?"

"Zack? I never hooked up with him."

He crossed his arms. "I don't believe you, Jonathan."

Jonathan was on the verge of tears now. "Fine, if you don't believe me..." he voice choked. "Then, I'll do it. I'll do what you want."

"What I want? What I _want_?" Sock snapped. "What I want is for you to grow a pair and-"

Jonathan moved toward Sock, stopping to pick up the knife laying on the floor. "For you... Sock."

He was in tears by now. He could no longer see the brown haired demon that hovered over him. His hand shook as he brought it closer to his heart. Sock moved in and grabbed his hand holding the knife.

"No! You're not getting out of this that easily! You deserve to suffer compared to me!"

The blond shook his head. Sock was more confusing now.

"I see where you stand, Sock. You don't trust me... never could. It's obvious we aren't meant to be."

"Jonathan... that's not what I meant..." Sock buried his face into the crook of Jonathan's shoulder. "I just don't want to be alone anymore..."

"Sock, let me tell you something before I do. I know about the memory. You don't remember it. In fact, you blocked it out." He pulled Sock's hat off and dropped it to the floor. Then, he ran his hand through the soft mess of hair Sock didn't like to be showed. "You're my demon, ya know that? I would do anything for you... even kill myself to prove to you that I love you."

"Jonathan! I don't want that!" he cried in Jonathan's shirt. "I just want you to be honest with me!"

"I am! I always will be. Just tell me what you want to know."

Sock sniffled, pulling away from Jonathan.

"Will you tell me why you treated me like I wasn't real for the past few days?"

Jonathan gave him a warm smile, continuing to rub the demon's hair.

"Sure. You see, I was angry. I didn't know what I wanted. I couldn't figure out if I wanted to stay with you or leave. But I know what I want now. I want you. The truth though? I like you. A lot. You make me happy. You make me laugh. You're smart. You're different. You're a little crazy, and awkward, and your smile alone can make my day."

The brown haired demon smiled up at him. "Jonathan, can you please put the knife away? I still don't..."

"First, I didn't get the chance to finish what I was saying earlier. Sock, the memory you forgot was dark and something I don't ever want to see happen to you. The problem is... I don't know how you'll take it."

"Just tell me."

Jonathan nodded. "Okay then. From what I learned, you were... well, raped."

Sock released himself from Jonathan and backed up.

"I... I... That's not true. I would remember something like that."

"That's exactly what I thought at first, but you were so open. You would talk about _anything_ so I couldn't understand why you never mentioned it."

Sock floated down and placed both his feet on the linoleum. Jonathan brought his hands around Sock's chubby face, brushing a few strands of his hair out of his eyes. Sock reached up and took Jonathan's wrists.

"Sock, you're not a monster no matter what anyone says. You're my Sock, ya got that?" He pulled Sock back into his chest, hugging him tightly. "Now, why don't-"

"Why would anyone do that to me? I mean, yeah, I'm easy to talk to... but _why_?"

He buried his face deep into the blond teen's shirt, causing Jonathan to softly smile.

"You're just a little out there."

"I didn't want to be raped... I know that."

"Sock... You're safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sock shook his head. "No! I'm just a demon who can't even... well, ya know... I can't even get you to..."

"Shh. Don't talk about it anymore, Sock. Like I said, you're safe."

Sock pulled away and floated back up to the ceiling, his face growing dark.

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid though..."

"Killing myself for you... Wouldn't that make you happy? We would be together forever."

There was a moment of silence as Sock thought this over, but that moment was over quickly. He clenched his fists at his side as he growled.

"No. You will _not_ kill yourself. I claimed you as mine. Mephistopheles even knows that."

Jonathan cocked his head. "Who?"

"My boss. Mephistopheles knows everything about you and me. He knows that we're bonded. And even if you kill yourself and end up in Hell, we'll be torn apart one way or another."

Jonathan chuckled. "Watch me. I won't lose you to anything."

Sock scowled and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not letting you go. I will keep you as mine." The demon took Jonathan's chin in his hand. "_Forever_."

Jonathan struggled to pull away, but worked to no avail. Pulling back only got Sock to tighten his grip. He licked his lips, bringing them close to Jonathan's mouth.

"And I won't lose you to anyone else."

With that, he kissed the blond's mouth. Jonathan pulled back, his hands finding Sock's shoulders and shoving him away.

"What is with you? I'm not your little toy you can keep locked away forever!" he snapped, turning away from Sock and heading out of the kitchen. "If I want to die, then I'll do it."

The knife remained clutched in his hand. All he needed was a few minutes to himself and he could do it. He would be able to see Sock forever, just like Sock wanted. He would make him happy.

"Jonathan! I told you not too! Don't make me!"

He knew those words. Sock used them to pronounce fear inside the blond; they were the words of possession. The last time that happened, Sock killed a guy and he certainly didn't want to go through with that again.

"Sock, back off! You're not going-"

"Jonathan!" Sock was standing in the light of the kitchen, casting a shadow of Jonathan. He turned to look at the demon. Sock pulled on the flaps of his dorky hat. "I won't let you! You can't just off yourself anyway you like! There are many other ways you can die, but you're not dying because of me!"

"The promise I made doesn't make me stupid, it just means that I love you. That I'm going to die for you and be with you forever. You would want that, wouldn't you?"

Sock shook his head. There was no getting out of this one. Jonathan had made up his mind and was going to plunge into darkness. Whether he met Sock or not, that was another story, but one that he didn't want to think about until he did the deed.

Lifting the blade to his throat, he gave a weak smile and started to pull the blade across his throat. Sock reached out to him, his green eyes overfilling with tears. He threw himself forward and snatched the blade away from Jonathan's throat.

"I told you! You're not dying!"

Blood dribbled down Jonathan's throat, causing him to choke and gag. He fell to his knees, struggling to stop the bleeding from his throat. The blade had dragged close to his jugular but not across it, which gave him an extract chance at life. Sock let the blade fall to the ground as he took Jonathan's face in his hands. Carefully, he moved Jonathan's hand away from the cut. The cut wasn't that deep.

"Jonathan, we can stop the bleeding. You'll live. You'll be mine."

"Kid, I think you'll wanna stop know."

"What?"

Sock turned around to stop Mephistopheles staring at him with sympathetic eyes. The tall leader of hell placed his hand on Sock's shoulder.

"He's gonna die."

"No, he can't! Meph, can't you do anything? I don't want to lose him!"

"I can give you something in return for this though... since it's your first suicide win." He waved his hand around in the air in a circle motion. "I can have him join up with you-"

"You mean he'll join me on getting people to kill themselves?"

"Well, you can put it like that, but he'll mainly be tasked with getting errands done for me around here. Oh! Does he have any problems with killing anyone who doesn't go along with rules?"

Sock looked back down at Jonathan, the blood running past his fingers and onto the carpet. A moan came from the kitchen. His mom! She wasn't waking up now, was she?

_I can't let her see Jonathan like this..._

"Jonathan, I'm sorry." He held back just enough to keep himself crying and picked the knife up to place it into Jonathan's hand. "Just pull. It won't last as long. Please."

Denim blue eyes looked into his, clouded over and dull. It wasn't going to be long now. Sock let the tears falls. A heavy weight poured down on him. He didn't want to go through with him.

"Meph, can we make this go any faster? I don't..."

He couldn't finish that last sentence. Lifting his eyes to Jonathan one last time he saw the blond finish pulling the blade across his throat. Blood burst out of his mouth, falling down his lips, down his chin, and dripping into an even bigger puddle. Jonathan fell to his side, his mouth forming wording, but only choking noises escaped. Sock shook his head in a desperate to get Jonathan to stop. It was hard enough to watch anyway.

"Stop, Jonathan! I can't... I'll just meet you in Hell, okay?"

He gave Jonathan one weak smile and bent down to kiss the blond's forehead.

"I love you."

Then he left with Mephistopheles. He would only have to wait a few more minutes before they would reunited once more.


	2. Perfect Insanity

_Come inside and be afraid_  
_Of this impressive mess I've made_  
_If you take a look now you will find_

_I have thrown away my vice_  
_Done away with paradise_  
_See what's going on inside my mind_  
_Please let me out_  
_Please let me out_  
_Please let me_

_Branded like an animal_  
_I can still feel them burning my mind_  
_I do believe that you made your message clear_  
_I think I am losing my mind_  
_I think I am losing my mind_  
_Deprivating, isolating all that I feel_  
_Leaving me with images I know are not real_  
_Are those words of condemnation that I hear_  
_I think I am losing my mind_  
_I think I am losing my_

_Come inside now, I implore_  
_Do you think you can restore_  
_The crucial pieces missing from my brain_  
_What seems to be the matter dear_  
_Why do you cry and shake with fear_  
_I've only had the best dub me insane._  
_Please let me out_  
_Please let me out_  
_Please let me_

"What _do you_ want?" _I snapped._

_I couldn't stop glaring at the freak. First he was at my bus stop, then he decided to follow me around all day, not giving a moments peace. He thought it would be a fun to make me pretend to throw a basketball at him without him actually being there. Wrong. Just how much more annoying can he get? Could my life get any worse?_

_"I, uh... I'm a demon... and I'm here to haunt you?" I placed my hand on the doorknob, still glaring back at the annoying freak. "Wait! That was terrible..."_

_I push open the door and slam it shut behind my while the freak continues with, "I, uh- ... okay- ..."_

_Thank hell I got out of that mess. I mean, a guy wearing a purple skirt and a hat with a spring attached to it is not on my list to be friend. He's just a random person I don't want to get to know. And what's worse is that nobody saw him and I got blamed for _everything_._

_Sock left shortly after that. At first, I almost felt sorry for him. His dorky outfit made him stand out all, but he seemed nice. Maybe he just wanted to talk...? Naw. That's not it... something else..._

_The next day I'm at my bus stop again with the same freak wearing the same outfit. He gave me half a Cheshire Cat grin. Glaring at him one more time, I get on the bus only to have him sit down next to me. The frustration is getting to me and I don't know how much longer I can take of it._

_We sat down on the bench together at lunch and of course, he would stick his head in my lunch just to annoy me. I tried to ignore it, but c'mon! This is one of my best sandwiches and he's interrupting me!_

_I lower my sandwich from my face and look him squarely in the face. The freak moved to sit down beside me, holding his arms up like a dinosaur._

_"So you're really a ghost?" Since I'm already skeptical of religion, it shouldn't hurt to ask this question._

_"Demon, actually!" he responded._

_"Huh."_

Not really impressed here, so you'll wanna try harder,_ I thought._

_To the people around me, I got stares. No, I'm not crazy. I can't be. The lunchroom noises begins to drown me out again. I should've stayed in bed today._

_The day after that he was shaking his butt in some sort of embarrassing dance. I buried my face in my hand. How can he stand to do these things? It's just... embarrassing._

My eyes snap open, flinging me forward on my bed. The bed creaks underneath my weight. The sterile white room blinds me for a moment before everything rests down into focus. I scan my eyes across the padded walls. That same dream had been haunting me for years, and it will continue for many to come. I hate this place. This place ties me down; locks me in. They make me take those stupid pills and take those even stupider exercises. I wish I was like that boy from the dream.

Strong... brave... apathetic...

"Jonathan, it's time for your medicine, man." The nurse comes in, looking like a clone of Zack, or is Zack a clone of him? I don't know. I guess that's why I'm here, huh?

I can't tell if this place is a dream, or if the other place is. In the other place I live at home with my mom. My sister moved out a while ago and now lives in the dorms at her college. Here I am alone. There I have a purpose, here I can't even speak without being monitored. This place is like high school with its possessiveness while also being high and tight. Unless you are a patient, you are treated like the scum of the earth.

I miss hearing Sock asking me on when I'm going to kill myself. Here I'm so alone.

"Jonathan, are we feeling today?" he asked. I just ignored him. "Still having those dreams?"

"They aren't dreams... everything else is a dream," I growl at Zack.

He shrugs and starts pouring me a cup of water.

"Here. Take your medicine. It'll make you feel better."

A knock at the door sends shivers up my spine. It's him; the doctor. The man comes in, running a hand through his fiery red hair and sighing as he looks over the papers attached to the clipboard.

"So, Jonathan, how long as it been? A week perhaps?"

"I don't know... the concept of time has been taken from me," I grumble.

He sits down on the floor in front of me. "Take your medicine, dear boy. It'll help."

"That's all you ever say."

Zack takes the cup from me after I swallow both pills. He gives me a weak smile and pats my head like I'm some kind of dog.

"Now, Jonathan, I want you to tell me... where do you think you are?"

"Being tortured by Sock's even more annoying boss..." I shoot him a glare only to receive a sympathetic look from him.

"Oh, dear... Kid, Sock isn't real. You are Jonathan Combs, correct?" the annoying doctor questions.

"Yes, and dealing with a demon."

"No... you are Jonathan Combs from 225 Last Chance Street, Washington."

"No... I'm Jonathan Combs who's on his last nerve with his demon."

"Do you believe that you're at home living a boring life with your mother when a demon comes in to bother you and get you to kill yourself all while you try to ignore him. And about five months after he starts following you, you grow attached to this demon and plan to spend the rest of your life with him, learning to cope with the idea that he could possess you and kill someone?"

I jump up and wave my hands in frantic motion. "See? You know it's true! Let me out! I have to get out there and find Sock! I just have too!"

"Just last week, you told me that Sock got fired for taking to long to get you to off yourself."

"No, that can't be!" I back up until my back hits the wall.

"I can quote you from that day. Want to hear it, Jon?" I just stare at him. He flips through the notes on his clipboards until he stops and begins to read. "Shortly after you got possessed by him and killed a random man who Sock thought was planning on killing you, you started to notice some strange behavior in Sock. He would take longer to come back after his meetings with Mephistopheles. Why, Sock would even look more worn out as time progressed. You started to question him, bringing up things about dying and how to plan it out, just trying anything to cheer him up. That was until he stopped coming around to see you at all. In fact, about a week after he stopped bothering you, you came to the conclusion that Sock was fired. You even stated that Sock told you that if you didn't kill yourself he was going to lose his job."

"No..." I dropped to the floor, folding my arms around my legs and rocking back and forth. "No, no, no."

The doctor sighs and stands up to leave. He turns around to give me one last look over. "I'm so sorry, Jonathan."

"There, there, Jonathan. Doctor Mephistopheles knows what's best for you."

The tears begin to slip down my cheeks.

_Sock can't be fired. He can't be gone. I just saw him a few minutes ago._

The room begins to sway a little and a light fuzziness washes over me. The medication is kicking in, leaving me with a over-hyper Sock grinning his famous Cheshire Cat smile. My heart slams in my ribs as I pull my headphones from my ears.

"I'm never leaving here again!" I shout, not caring who sees me.

"I know..." he says as he floats in a small circle around me.

I grin back at him as the blackness takes over and the dream becomes reality.


End file.
